The Gift That Keeps On Giving
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: Rose gets what she wants for her birthday.


The Gift That Keeps On Giving  
©2005 Evenstar

Humans marked the passage of time in the oddest ways. There were birthdays, moving up levels in school, events like a marriage, elections, even the pop charts. But to the Doctor it was all one swirling miasma of paradoxes, temporal loops, linear progressions, inversions, black holes, expanding suns, supernovas, and so on and so on.

The markings of time that were important to Rose had nothing to do with space or time travel. Anything he could show her was meaningless to a girl whose simple traditions were her most treasured. She wanted to come back home and be with her mum and her friends for her twentieth birthday.

Inside the small flat music was blaring, Shireen was passing around jello shots and Jack was charming the pants off of Jackie. If Jack wasn't careful he'd find himself in grave peril. The Doctor was only mildly concerned for the welfare of his second travelling companion. Jackie was turning on all her charms, a sight the Doctor gleefully avoided. Rose's mother adored Jack two seconds after they'd arrived. She'd given the Doctor a withering glare. He was grateful that for the most part, Rose took after her father. A few dozen of Rose's friends and family were packed into the Tyler home, all laughing, dancing and getting sloshed. Even Mickey the Idiot was there. The Doctor however was not.

The Doctor was outside on the balcony, looking upon the city and all it's twinkling lights. It was a clear night, a little on the cool side. He didn't do domestic, and a birthday part was about as domestic as it got. He watched from outside as Rose opened her presents, giving Jack a big kiss in thanks for the what were probably diamond earrings. With all of time and the Universe at his disposal, the Doctor wracked his brain for the perfect gift for her. In the end he'd left it too late and now had nothing to give her. He scowled and turned back to the city.

He thought to himself that he should be happy tonight. Rose was worth celebrating, but he felt an ache in his hearts. There was something wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He wanted to be in there, laughing and sharing in her joy, but he _ i couldn't /i . _He'd never felt like more of an outsider than he did this night. He sighed and leaned over, resting his forearms on the metal grate of the balcony.

He didn't sense her approach, and was a little startled when she settled herself next to him.

"I was wondering where'd you'd swanned off to. Bit too domestic for yah?" she asked, giving him a nudge.

"Something like that. Enjoying your party?"

"Very much. Thanks for bringing me home. You scored major points with mum over it. I told her it was your idea."

"Ta, but I think Jack's reaping the benefits. Thank god." They shared a laugh and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I didn't get you anything for your birthday."

"S'alright, you gave me the gift of a lifetime when you asked me to come along with you."

"I wanted to get you something." He sounded unusually sad, so she reached over and took his hand, lacing their fingers together. "I wanted to get you the perfect gift. But I couldn't come up with a single idea. My brain is so bloody full of ideas about everything else in all the Universe and I couldn't think of a single thing for you."

"There's only one thing I want from you, Doctor."

He straightened and turned to face her.

"Really? Name it and it's yours!"

There'd been few times when the Doctor was truly surprised. This was one of those times. She placed her hands on his shoulders. They lingered there for a moment and the Doctor watched the emotions play across her face. She took in breath for courage and went up on her tip toes. Her mouth met his for a firm, warm kiss. They stayed that way for a few moments, as the Doctor got over the shock of her actions. She coaxed his lips apart with her tongue and deepened their kiss. Her hands gravitated to the back of his head and neck, pulling her to him.

The Doctor was in Heaven and the dull ache he'd been feeling in his hearts seemed to have evaporated. Not too long after he felt the sweet sensation of Rose's tongue curling around his, his hands found themselves cupping her backside and pulling her against him. A few moments later they came up for air, both of them breathing heavy.

"Much better than cake," Rose mused.

"That's what you wanted for your birthday?"

"That's what I wanted."

"What about Jack?"

"What about Jack? Right now Jack's about two drinks away from being m'stepdad. And I don't feel Jack's hands on m'bum in this moment. And I don't want Jack to take me to bed once we get back to the TARDIS." The Doctor had to give his head a shake at her last comment.

"Did you just say what I think you just said?"

"You, me, cozy little TARDIS with a view?"

"Sounds awfully domestic."

"Does, doesn't it? So what do you say Doctor?" This time he kissed her and she nearly swooned in his arms.

"Fantastic!"

"Hopefully. I can't wait to unwrap my prezzy."

"I'm the gift that keeps on giving."

"That a fact?"

He gave her rear end a good, firm squeeze.

"Two hearts, double the circulation, double the..." He pitched his hips against her and she audibly gasped.

"Doctor!"

"Happy birthday, Rose." He smiled and her heart melted. She'd never seen him look more happy.

"You do know I'm hopelessly in love with you, yeah? And sort of have been since the episode with the Dalek."

"Took you long enough to catch up, I've been hopelessly in love with you since you took that swing over the Nestene Conscious. Knew you were the girl for me. Happy birthday, Rose."

"You already said that. Doctor?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'd like to be opening my prezzy as soon as possible if you please."

"Right, we'll just go tell your mother...I mean, say goodbye to your mother..."

"I think we can just slip away instead. Jack'll keep her occupied."

"If he isn't already handcuffed to the bed." She gave him a smack on the back of the head, feigning being insulted.

"That's my mother you're talking about!"

"More's the pity."

"Not so sure about my prezzy just now." He smiled and stole another kiss from her, then took her hand and lead her away.

"Just wait 'till you've unwrapped it, you're in for a surprise."

"You've just got the one, right? I mean two hearts..."

"All perfectly compatible, I assure you." Hand in hand, they approached the TARDIS.

"Put your money where your mouth is then..." In a grand sweeping gesture, he had her off her feet and in his arms.

"Got a better idea with what to do with m'mouth..." And with that they stepped into the big blue box.

The End


End file.
